Descubriendo fetiches
by kuroneko no akuma
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando tu novia esta segura que tienes un fetiche-que tu mismo no sabes- y no se detendra hasta que lo descubra? ¿porque tiene unas provocativas orejas y cola de gato? ¿que hara con esas esposas...¡¿eso es un vibrador! -¡KARIN!-¡tranquilizate es solo un vibrador!-¡TOSHIRO MALDITO ENANO!-
1. Chapter 1

**Bien…la primera serie xD…es un hitsukarin…adoro la pareja, pero ya me leí todo lo existente xD…espero les guste…lo acabo de hacer horita…ayer :3 xD…lo saque de mi lista de fanfic pendientes XD…literalmente se llama así la página Word ¬¬**

 **Espero les guste…tendrá unos cuantos capítulos…ya saben…hay que torturar al cubito de hielo xD**

 **Karin tiene como 20…no sé, para mi tiene 17, pero como en Japón la edad para entrar en la universidad es distinta…digamos, tengo 14 y estoy en 4 año…así que cuando entre en la universidad tendré 16 xD… ¡soy una genio que paso de grado! xD ni tanto ¬¬**

 **¡Bien a leer!**

Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece Tite-regrese-a-Toshiro-como-un-maldito-zombi-no-transformado Kubo-sensei xD

Narración

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 **DESCUBRIENDO FETICHES**

 **CAPITULO 1**

–Karin?–...llama confuso Hitsugaya

– ¡Toshiro! ¡Te estaba esperando!– sonríe contenta la pelinegra sentada en la cama...meneando una bonita cola negra...a la par de unas preciosas orejas iguales...

 _¿Orejas?_

– ¿Que...carajo es eso en tu cabeza?– pregunta confuso viendo como ella se levantaba poniéndose frente a él

Por las diferencias de tamaño podía ver claramente la diadema con las pequeñas orejas pegadas...una interrogante lo golpeo directo en la cara...

– ¿tú que crees? ¡Son orejas de gato, nya!–...

 _¿Nya?_ ¿Carajo le paso a su novia para que dijera _nya?_

– ¿Nya?– repite confuso, ella bufa negando con la cabeza

– ¿te acuerdas de nuestra anterior conversación?– las interrogaciones en la cabeza peliblanca decía claramente no– ¿la de los fetiches?– dice molesta

El abre la boca entendiendo cuando se da cuenta de lo que significa...

-_-_-_-( · .·)7-_-_-_-

– _ne ne...Toshiro– llama una cansada Karin_

– _¿Mm?– gruñe a su lado el capitán abrazándola más hacia el_

– _...quiero preguntarte algo– sonríe abriendo un ojo, el hace lo mismo para después suspirar resignado cerrando su ojo..._

 _No eran buenas noticias esa sonrisa..._

– _¿El qué?– pregunta besando su frente, ella muerde su labio aguantando la risa_

– _¿Tienes algún tipo de fetiche?– pregunta viéndolo a los ojos..._

 _El abre los ojos un poco..._

– _¿Fetiche?– repite confuso_

– _Así es– sonríe besándolo_

 _...fetiche...veamos...fetiche...feti..._

Fetiche: es una parafilia que consiste en la excitación erótica o la facilitación y el logro del orgasmo a través de un objeto fetiche, como una prenda de vestir o una parte del cuerpo en particular.

– _¡¿qué?!– abre los ojos sorprendido...viendo cómo se destornillaba de la risa la pelinegra..._

-_-_-_-( · .·)7-_-_-_-

–con que esa conversación...– gruñe al solo recordarla...

Después de un momento tan hermoso con esa flamante kurosaki de pelonegro, le viene y le hace una pregunta extraña...y luego lo abochorna por hacer comentarios de eso...

– ¡vamos Toshiro! ¿Acaso sigues enojado por eso?– pregunta divertida viendo una vena palpita en la frente del chico

–No lo estaba...hasta que me lo recordaste– dice pasando de ella mientras seguía caminando a dejar sus cosas...

Después de todo...vacaciones de verano en el departamento de Karin es lo mejor que le podía suceder...

Aunque los comentarios de matsumoto le daban migraña cada año...

– ¡vamos! tampoco es tan malo...desde tu última visita he querido saber si tienes un fetiche o no...¡Probare con todo!– sonríe levantando las manos...

Subiendo de más la camisa blanca manga larga del chico...enseñando un poco de más sus piernas...

–Karin...– gruñe cerrando los ojos...era demasiado temprano para que ella empezara con su retorcido juego sexual...– no pienso jugar tu estúpido juego...y ya te dije que no tengo ningún fetiche– la mira molesto dejando su bolso en la cama

– ¡vamos! todos tenemos uno...incluso si es raro o extraño no te dejare de querer... ¡así que dime!– se cuelga de su cuello molesta...realmente se estaba comiendo la cabeza por saber que le gustaba al capitán

–no tengo...de todas formas ¿por...?–

– ¡Incluso si eres sadomasoquista!–...

–...–

\- :-D -

–...–

\- ;-D -

–Me voy– agarra el bolso que había puesto en la cama, se voltea dispuesto a irse cuando un látigo se amarra a su cuello estrangulándolo enseguida...

–Tú no te vas Hitsugaya-kun...– susurra apretando el látigo– me voy a enterar de ese maldito fetiche aunque me cueste TU vida– sonríe sádicamente...

¿Qué carajo paso con su novia?...si la última vez estaban tan bien sin amenazas a muerte ni fetiches sin descubrir... ¡espera!

-_-_-_-( · .·)7-_-_-_-

– _¡ah taicho! ¿Ya se va con Karin-chan?– pregunta la despampanante fukutaicho del décimo escuadrón...el chico la ve un momento para luego seguir revisando que no dejara nada en la oficina_

– _así es...desde hoy empiezan sus vacaciones de la universidad...– comenta indiferente, escucha unas risitas a su espalda– ¿qué?– pregunta molesto_

– _nada nada taicho...mándele saludos de mi parte a Karin-chan– sonríe feliz...el asiente lentamente_

– _Bueno...me voy...estas a cargo– se voltea caminando a la puerta cuando escucha un extraño comentario de su teniente_

– _hai hai...y taicho...espero que Karin-chan te trate bien– quería preguntar pero ya era tarde para tomar el sekaimon_

– _mejor que hagas esos papeleos– cierra la puerta todavía viendo la mirada sonriente de la rubia_

-_-_-_-( · .·)7-_-_-_-

– ¡MATSUMOTO! ¡¿QUE CARAJO LE HAS HECHO A KARIN?!– grita un más que cabreado peliblanco apunto de estallar...Karin suelta un risita divertida

-Ran-chan tuvo razón...tendré mucho trabajo que hacer– sonríe mirando como el chico gritaba molesto a la gran nada

...

...

...

– ¿me pregunto cómo le ira a mi taicho?–

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 :-D**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **OMAKE  
**

–ne ne Karin-chan... ¿mi taicho tiene algún fetiche?– pregunta curiosa matsumoto...la pelinegra la ve un momento

– ¿Fetiche?– pregunta confundida

– ¡si fetiche, fetiche! ¿Te tengo que explicar que es o qué?– hace un puchero molesta

– ¡sé que es!...pero no recuerdo ninguna petición de Toshiro...– dice recordando todos los momentos

– ¿ninguna?–

–ninguna–

– ¿no tienes curiosidad?–

–No–

– ¿Que pasaría si mi taicho no está completamente satisfecho con los métodos de Karin-chan?– pregunta acercándose a ella

–Ran-chan no me gusta cómo va esta conversación– dice molesta con la vena palpitando

–pero, pero... ¿no crees que sería mejor que probaras?–

– ¿probar?–

– ¡si, si! te aseguro que será divertido para ambos–

–bueno...si tú lo dices...–

-¡yay! -

...

...

...

–Y eso paso...– termina de contar la pelinegra al chico

–asesinare a esa z #...–

–A veces das miedo Shiro–

 **AHORA SI FIN XD**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **¿Les gusto? XD…serán como 5 cap.…donde torturaremos a cubito-kun xD…espero me den alguna recomendación con los fetiches…no soy MUY (ni tú te la crees ¬¬) pervertida…así que espero ayuda…**

 **¡Dejen sus recomendaciones! Y por si acaso…el traje de maid ya está apartado xD…cualquier cosa…desde los pulpos…yaoi…yuri…esposas…vibrador…eh…menos mal que no soy pervertida xD**

 **¡Sayo! ¡Subiré la última serie horita!**

 **(^.^)/ 3**


	2. Orejas y Agua

**Bien…aquí estamos mis niños…primero que nada… ¡los odios! Me hicieron traumarme TT-TT…al darme cuenta que no sabía la gran mayoría de fetiches o "filias" que existen, tuve que leerme el concepto y buscar entre la gran, GRAN lista de esas cosas…y digamos que me puse roja y blanca al mismo tiempo XD**

 **Bien lo de los odio es falso…los amo tanto xD…bien…al final puse algunas de las filias…así que en mis notas de autora chimba (?) puse el concepto de ellas…hay de tanto elegir ¬¬**

 **Complací a mi querida** KazeOokami Ichi **con su idea pervertida de hacerlo en el baño…si…._ estuve rojita como pasa...espera ¿qué?...xD…es mi primer lemon…y no subí antes porque huía de escribirlo…y hoy…huyendo de ver tiburón 3 de nuevo xD escribí el lemon…así que…complacida xD**

 **A mi quería (parece carta ya xD)** Tenten-nyan **te complaceré en el siguiente…este se me hizo muy largo xD y se llama** Odaxelagnia **a lo de ser mordida xD y bien…que largo es esto xD**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Disclaimer: ¡Bleach no me pertenece!**

 **DESCUBRIENDO FETICHES**

…

…

 **capitulo 2**

 **Orejas y Agua**

– ¡Toshiro!– llama molesta la pelinegra

El chico estuvo tan molesto con ella (matsumoto más que nada) que se encerró en el cuarto...y por lo que se escuchaba, estaba haciendo una venganza encontrar de la rubia...

Pero como Karin ya estaba aburrida...y las dos horas recomendadas de planes malévolos no le bastaban al capitán, pensaba durar otra hora...creo...

–vamos Shiro...después haces tus tontos planes de venganza... ¿ahora quieres saludar correctamente a tu novia?– extiende sus brazos frente a la puerta todavía queriendo su beso de saludo

La puerta se abre un momento y el chico aparece junto a un aura negra...

 _¿se_ _enojó_ _tanto?_

–oye Toshiro...tampoco es tan malo...solo es un jue...– unos labios no le dejan terminar, para casi al instante separarse

–Hola– y tan rápido lo dice cierra de nuevo la puerta siguiendo con sus planes malévolos

–eres...eres un...– cierra sus manos molesta...era su tiempo con ella...no con su venganza– ¡eres un idiota! ¡Si no quieres que vuele la maldita puerta con Kidos será mejor que abras!– gruñe poniendo su palma en la puerta dispuesta a volarla

– ¿ahora qué quieres no ves que estoy ocupa...? ¡Boom!–

– ¡Ups! creo que falle– ronronea victoria la pelinegra entrando en su cuarto...pasando encima del cuerpo caído del chico

– ¡¿porque has hecho eso?!– grita molesto con su cara llena de carbón y su pelo blanco ahora negro...la chica suelta una risita sentándose en la cama

– ¡es tu culpa!...¡Ba~ka!– le saca la lengua cruzándose de piernas...el chico frunce el ceño limpiando su cara con sus mangas

– ¿Y se puede saber porque es mi culpa?– bufa cerrando la puerta y poniéndose frente a ella

–porque no le estas prestando la suficiente atención a tu novia que no ves desde hace mucho– termina dramatizando...

–Nos vimos hace dos semanas...antes que empezaran tus exámenes– se cruza de brazos molesto, ella bufa desviando la mirada cuando algo que llama su atención

 _¡cierto! ¡el juego de los fetiches!_

–ne ne Shiro...dime... ¿te gustan los gatos?– sonríe viendo de reojo la diadema

El chico frunce más el entrecejo...otra vez esa sonrisa...

–sabes que si... ¿porque lo dices?– pregunta confundido

La chica se voltea agarrando la diadema, se la pone junto a un collar de animales que compro

– ¿Qué haces?– pregunta curioso viendo como seguía poniéndose algo al cuello

–nada...Nya– sonríe ladeando su cabeza...un pequeño collar rojo brillo en el cuello de la morena...lo cual...junto a las mismas orejas negras altero al chico

–Pensé haberte dicho que botaras esa cosa– gruñe dando un paso atrás...ella ríe divertida

–es un desperdicio nya...–se levanta ronroneando, el chico traga duro– me costó muy caro...– el chico retrocede nervioso...la pelinegra no se detiene contoneando sus caderas– y quería saber...–habla lentamente moviendo a cada palabra sus pestañas–...si a Toshiro...le gustaban...los gatos... _nya..._ – termina jugando con los botones de la camisa del chico

El chico se pega todo lo que puede a la pared...

 _No_ _..._ _No_ _...Kurosaki me matara si se entera...tuve suerte que_ _salí_ _con vida la_ _última_ _vez...y solo_ _porque_ _Karin lo golpeo mucho...Karin_ _debería_ _parar_ _..._ _¡¿desde cuando le gusta este tipo de cosas?!..._

–o-oe Karin...deberías parar...tu hermano me lo advirtió– suplica cerrando los ojos...si los abría ya no habría vuelta atrás...la última vez termino mal...muy mal...no quería hacerlo todo un día de nuevo...

...bueno si quería, pero eso es otra cosa...

 _¡_ _erg_ _! ¡¿en que estoy pensando?!_

–vamos...al final de cuentas Ichi-Nii no te hizo nada– lo ve molesta...en serio que se estaba volviendo difícil desde que el pelinaranja amenazaba la integridad física del capitán...

Bueno... Casi siempre...pero la última parecía más seria

Baja la mirada fastidiada...luego se vengaría de su hermano...por ahora debía pensar en algo... ¡oh!

– _Shiro_...– susurra en su oído mordiendo su oreja– me he sentido sola sin ti nya...– baja besando su cuello–...y ese molesto sempai me sigue intentando seducir nya– se aleja viéndolo a la cara

Cuando el chico reconoce la última frase abre los ojos molestos...

 _¿que quien sigue intentando seducir a mi novia?..._

 _Eres_ _hombre_ _muerto cabron..._

–Karin...dime que no te ha hecho nada– gruñe agarrándola de los brazos...poco a poco la temperatura descendía

 _¡dios!_ _Lo_ _hice enfadar..._

–No me hizo nada– explica bufando–...oye Toshiro... ¿qué tal si jugamos a que eres mi dueño y yo soy tu mascota, nya?– pregunta repitiendo la frase sacada de internet, la chica se sonroja de sobremanera al decirlo...en voz alta sonaba más vergonzoso...el chico abre los ojos sorprendido

– ¿Dueño?– pregunta confuso

–hum mm...y yo tu mascota, nya–

 _¡Estas frases si son vergonzosas! ¡Maldito fetiche!_

–Está bien– asiente desviando la mirada, después de todo...porque una vez que lo haga Ichigo no se enteraría...y en serio la extrañaba...

...quizás debería aprovechar esto...de todas formas se van a divertir

 _¡¿_ _eeehhhh_ _?! ¡¿como que aceptas?!...q-quiero decir...y-yay..._

 _Matare_ _a Ran-chan por esta_ _está_ _úpida idea..._

–b-bien... ¿mi dueño desea que h-haga algo, n-nya?– pregunta avergonzada...el chico la ve un momento...

– ¿Cualquier cosa?– pregunta curioso...a la pelinegra se le eriza la piel...

 _c-cualquier_ _..._ _¡¿cosa?! En internet_ _decía_ _que si...así que..._

–p-pues si– asiente bajando la cara avergonzada...el peliblanco lo piensa un momento cuando sonríe al fin

–Báñate conmigo, Karin-chan– sonríe levantando el mentón de la chica

– ¿eh?–

...

...

...

 _¡¿QUUUEEEEE?! ¡¿B-B-BAÑARNOS JUNTOS?!..._ _Espera..._ _¡¿Karin-chan?!_

– ¿b-b-bañar...?... ¿K-Karin-chan?– pregunta sorprendida, el capitán asiente

–a los animales se les agrega el "-chan" ¿no?– sonríe divertido al ver su cara sonrojada– y dijiste cualquier cosa y yo me quiero bañar con mi gata– termina abrazándola contra si

–p-pero a los gatos no nos gusta el agua– lo intenta alejar avergonzada, Toshiro la ve un momento para luego levantarla como si fuera una bolsa de papa– ¡Toshiro! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!– gruñe molesta golpeando su espalda

–los gatos no deben quejarse...después de todo...tu fuiste la que me dijo que pidiera lo que quiera– abre la puerta del baño ignorando completamente el pataleo de la "gata"

– ¡Toshiro, no! ¡Dije que me bajes y si lo digo lo debes cumplir! ¡Baja...ouch!– se queja al ser dejada en el suelo bruscamente– muy bien...ahora quiero que... ¡kya!– un chorro de agua fría cayó sobre su cabeza mojándola enseguida

Gruñe viendo la sonrisa del chico...en serio que ya había descubierto el fetiche del chico...

Era un maldito zoofilico...

–bien...ahora quítate esa camisa...que te tengo que lavar– sonríe levantando en su mano un jabón...

Una cosa era cuando el chico la tocaba mientras estaban haciendo el amor... ¡otra era que el la tocara para limpiarla!

– ¡Toshiro! baja ese jabón...que no pienso dejar que tu...–

–Ósea que lo que me dijiste horita era mentira– pregunta desabotonando su camisa

–n-no era mentira, pero...–

–Entonces está bien– sonríe girando la llave del agua caliente...no le gustaba el calor pero se enfermarían por el agua extremadamente fría

–m-mi dueño es un pervertido, nya– se pega a la pared molesta, el chico sonríe acercándose a ella

–Tú me dijiste que querías saber mi fetiche, ¿no?– pregunta desabotonando la camisa blanca que traía la pelinegra...ella también lo tentó cuando se puso una de sus camisas...

Besa suavemente su cuello, dejando pequeñas mordidas, mientras sacaba el collar rojo con la placa que decía "Karin"...sí que lo pensó en todo…

–p-pero...un...esto es pervertido...un... ¡ah!– gime jalando un poco los cabellos del chico

–creo que te has equivocado un poco...es "nya" ¿no?– sonríe besando su cuello

–e-eres...un...pervertido...n-nya– se muerde el labio molesta...

Sentía como las manos del chico vagaban con experiencia sobre su cuerpo...tantas veces que habían estado juntos y ahora el empezaba a querer experimentar...

–Toshiro– susurra aferrándose a el

...el capitán levanta la cara de su cuello curioso

– ¿Mm?– pregunta besando su frente...la chica bufa molesta

–Sigo sin entender como tu personalidad cambia tanto cuando estamos juntos– dice desviando la mirada...Toshiro la ve molesto...

Simplemente cambia cuando estaba con ella...no era frio...no era serio...no era el "capitán" Hitsugaya Toshiro...no era el prodigio de la sociedad de almas...

era solo un chico que había quedado completamente atado a una pelinegra ardiente como el fuego...un enano que experimentaba tantas primeras veces con ella que se volvió alguien nuevo...no un arma...no un genio...un pequeño trozo de hielo que se empezaba a derretir...

–Es tu culpa– frunce el ceño desviando la mirada...seguía odiándose a si mismo por actuar así con ella...

Lo hacía ver como un idiota...un adolecente con muchas hermanas...

– ¿Ah? yo no te hice nada idiota– gruñe molesta...la ve de reojo un momento...

 _¡Malditas hormonas del gingai! ¡Es culpa de urahara!_

–Ya cállate– une sus labios cansado...dios sí que tuvo una semana pesada...quería relajarse y olvidarse de todo un buen rato...

Y Karin era la mejor para volverlo irresponsable...

– ¡n-nya!...T-Toshiro...– jadea sintiendo como el bajaba besando su cuerpo, se estremece al sentir como captura con su boca uno de sus montículos

Lo besa, lo muerde suavemente, lo lame, teniendo como reacción más jadeos y suspiros de ella. Agarra el otro desatendido montículo con su mano, lo pellizca mordiendo el otro al mismo tiempo, la pelinegra se estira jadeante, el agua tibia corría por sus cuerpos mojando cada parte de ellos.

–Tú... ¡Shiro!– muerde el hombro del chico al sentir como su mano jugaba con su única prenda después de la camisa que termino en el suelo del baño

Rosa con su dedo sobre su ropa su zona sensible, haciendo que jadee aguantando las ganas de gritar, apenas empezaban y sentía como su pantalón se apretaba de sobremanera.

Separa su boca de su pecho buscando los labios de la Kurosaki, se detiene viendo su expresión. Con los ojos cerrados, sus cejas medio fruncidas, su boca jadeante buscando oxígeno, sus mejillas ardiendo...y cada gota recorriendo su cuerpo y pelo la hacían de una manera más sensual...

 _Por todos los espíritus...me estoy volviendo un pervertido..._

–Karin– susurra besando su mejilla dulcemente, la pelinegra abre los ojos jadeando– ¿quieres seguir jugando?– pregunta deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera no...Sentía que explotaría con solo verla en su estado

–Sabes que no– sonríe besándolo, se aferra a su pelo juntando sus cuerpos mojados– nya–

La agarra por los muslos subiéndola, ella enseguida cruzas sus piernas sobre sus caderas, él la empuja hacia la pared dejando que el agua les pegara de lleno, frunce el ceño en medio del beso sintiendo como el agua le molestaba, estaba demasiado caliente para su gusto

extiende la mano buscando a ciegas la llave, cuando la consigue la gira completa, luego se disculparía con la chica por hacer eso sabiendo que ella detesta el frio...después de todo es su culpa por buscar su contrario en vez de su igual...aunque mataría al que se le acercara a su novia...y tampoco es como si-

– ¡Ah!– rompe el beso siendo quemado por el agua, busca la llave cerrándola enseguida, suspira aliviado

–eso te pasa por caprichoso, Shiro nya– sonrió maliciosa ya que a ella no le habida pegado el agua caliente, el chico la ve molesto abriendo el agua fría. Suspira aliviado siendo recorrido por ella, cuando siente como Karin besaba su cuello mientras que con una mano masajeaba su vientre, bajando con cada caricia

–tu también eres una caprichosa...gata mala– sonrió besándola de nuevo dejando que ella siguiera su pequeño masaje, desabrocha el pantalón metiendo la mano lentamente

Juegan con sus lenguas desesperados, el agua fría no servía para calmar el calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Cubre su miembro haciendo movimientos verticales, el beso se cortaba con algún jadeo o suspiro de alguno, ya que el chico no detenía sus caricias a las colinas de la chica, apretando inconscientemente cuando sentía una corriente.

– ¡n-nya!– aprieta su mano volviendo el movimiento mas rápido, el peliblanco jadea buscando su cuello, ya quería estar dentro de ella, sentía que iba a morir si no lo hacía, su cuerpo se tensa al sentir como se restriega su cuerpo ansiosa–Toshi...ro...nya–

–Ya no aguanto– susurra rompiendo la única prenda de la chica

Saca su ya muy palpitante y doloroso miembro deseoso de entrar en ella, lo pone en su entrada rosándolo algunas veces con su clítoris sacando un jadeo en común, busca su boca hinchada de tantos besos, se separan juntando sus frentes.

Abren los ojos buscando los del otro, sonríen rosando sus narices mientras el capitán se adentraba en ella lentamente, la chica se estremece al sentir como entraba en ella

Tantas veces y se sentía siempre como la primera vez…

Rasguña la espalda del chico al sentir como salía lentamente, se muerde el labio al ver como el ritmo de las embestidas era pausado y calmado, lo quería rápido, no lento, abre los ojos buscando una explicación, ve como el chico tenía la quijada tensada y fruncía el ceño.

Toshiro estaba que se venía, sinceramente no estaba seguro si aguantaría si lo hiciera rápido, pero quería tanto hacerla gritar como siempre...es culpa de su actitud avergonzada y esos pequeños maullidos que dejaba escapar a pesar de su lenta velocidad.

–K-Karin...– jadea aumentando la velocidad al sentir que aguantaría un poco, besa su pecho izquierdo mientras el otro lo masajeaba

–n-nya...nyan...aahh...nya...– su voz temblaba con cada embestida más rápida que la otra, se muerde el labio rasgando de nuevo la piel del chico, cada parte de su cuerpo hormigueaba frenética, lo sentía, casi se vendría

–Ka-rin...ya estoy llegando– anuncia empujando su cuerpo más rápido contra el de ella, aprieta su quijada sintiendo como su cuerpo se movía mas rápido sin que lo dijera, su movimiento se hacía más profundo a cada salida

– ¡nya! ¡N-nya! ¡Ah! ¡Toshi-nya!– siente como su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más, ya no podía mas, una embestida profunda hizo que se viniera casi al instante abrazando al chico contra ella, sus paredes se cerraron apretando más el miembro del chico

Una embestida más fue el detonante del orgasmo del peliblanco. Las ondas eléctricas que sentía por su cuerpo casi lo tumba.

Se deja deslizar abrazando a la pelinegra, se sienta en el suelo dejando que sean mojados todavía por el agua fría, los jadeos se acompasan dejándolos agotados, se besan lentamente juntando sus cuerpos empapados, se separan sonriendo levemente

–te extrañe–

–igual yo–

–Me empieza a gustar lo de los fetiches–

–te dije que te gustaría–

– ¿quieres repetir?–

–Si me dices que ya no tengo que decir "nya" con gusto–

–Entonces lo haremos por las malas de nuevo–

– ¿ah?–

...

...

...

...

– ¡ay!... ¡ya te pedí perdón! ¡¿Qué más quieres?!– se queja molesto sobándose la mordida de la pelinegra

– ¡quiero que me compases por hacerme seguir diciendo "nya" por las malditas 5 veces que tuvimos sexo!– gruñe molesta sentada en la cama, el olivarda bufa cansado, ella no se quejó mientras lo hicieron, pero ahora si

 _Genial_

–Tu eres la que quería lo del fetiche– explica secándose el pelo

– ¡pero se sentía raro decir "nya" todo el tiempo!...y más tu estúpida actitud de seguir con lo de darme un baño– gruñe recordando como tuvo que quedarse quieta mientras él se hacía de dueño mientras la "lavaba"

 _¡Eso de lavar no tenía nada! ¡Maldito pervertido!_

–Al fin de cuentas tu también me lavaste, ¿no?– dice sentándose a su lado, al no escuchar replica alguna se voltea encontrando un tomate en lugar de su novia– vamos Karin...no es para tanto– acaricia suavemente su cabeza buscando una reacción en ella

– ¡Cállate!– golpea su mano sonrojada, se levanta y empieza a buscar en sus escritorio un cuaderno, mientras el chico sobaba su mano enojado

Karin regresa con un cuaderno en sus manos, se sienta en la cama escribiendo algo, Toshiro la ve curioso, gatea poniéndose a su lado viendo que escribía, al leer la primera letra la chica cierra el cuaderno

–entonces tu fetiche es por los animales...y seria zoofilia…aunque sospecho que eres un claustrofilico, ya que quisiste hacerlo en el baño– gruñe lo último molesta– también que eres un sádico y que eres un hidrofilico por lo del agua…y–

–espera… ¿te memorizaste todo eso? – Pregunta sorprendido, la chica asiente volviendo a abrir su cuaderno revisando que no falte nada, sonrió viéndola de nuevo– te has equivocado– dice acostándose

La chica se le sale los ojos por su respuesta

– ¡¿Cómo que equivocarme?! ¡Si todo esta bien! – gruñe poniéndose a su lado, él la ve para después responder

–ninguna de los que mencionaste me atrae…no me gusta, ni siento placer por el agua, no me gustan los espacios cerrados…ninguna de esas…– le da un beso en la frente para volverse a acostar

A Karin le sale una venita molesta…tanto esfuerzo (y "nya") ¡¿para nada?!

– ¡idiota! – lo golpea con el cuaderno molesta, se levanta buscando en el armario ropa, se empieza a vestir ante los ojos confundidos del chico, al terminar se voltea a verlo– ¡iré a buscar lo siguiente! ¡Porque descubro ese fetiche como sea!– gruñe cerrando la puerta de un portazo

El peliblanco se queda en silencio todavía con el cuaderno en mano…suspira negando…seriamente esa chica no tenía arreglo.

Ve el cuaderno curioso, lo abre viendo como tenía escrito cosas de biología en el

 _Escribió este tipo de cosas en un cuaderno de la universidad…dios_

Pasa la hoja viendo como empezaba la lista de filias en el…pasa la hoja sorprendido por la cantidad escrita, algunas con "X" y otras con "O" parecía que se tomó su tiempo haciendo este pequeño juego…

Y pensar que el único fetiche que tiene no está oficialmente considerado uno…aunque disfrutara mucho esto…

–Veamos– elige una filia de cualquiera– Somnofilia: hay muchas personas a las que les gusta ver o tocar a sus parejas cuando están dormidas. Precisa que "suele tratarse de poder y sumisión para los dos lados, teniendo a alguien bajo tu control y/o ser sometido totalmente"… –

…

…

…

…

– ¡¿QUE CARAJO ES ESTO?!... ¡KARIN! –

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

…

…

…

 **OMAKE**

–Rukia-chan... ¿tú y Ichi-Nii tienen un juego de pareja?– pregunta curiosa la Kurosaki, por su parte la cara de la ojivioleta tomo un color escarlata al instante

– ¿q-que?– pregunta sonrojada

–Que si tienen un juego de pareja...estoy buscando algunos juegos para ver cuál es el fetiche de Toshiro– sonrió enseñando su cuaderno donde se mostraban la lista, Rukia agarra el cuaderno interesada, sonrió al leer algo

–No teníamos... ¡pero quiero probar eso de Ursusagalamatofilia!– levanta el pulgar sonriente...a la morena menor le baja una gotita...ver a su hermano vestido de chappy sería divertido

–perdóname Ichi-Nii– se disculpa negando levemente

...

...

...

– ¡Achu!– estornuda el pelinaranja protagonista

– ¿Estás bien Kurosaki?– pregunta preocupado el ojiverde

–si...es raro, si me siento bien– frunce el ceño intrigado, el chico lo ve para segur con sus informes

–Será mejor que veas a Unohana-taicho...– recomienda firmando una misión

–no lo sé...quizás esa enana está hablando mal de mí de nuevo– gruñe molesto, Toshiro le baja una gotita, ¿cómo podía hablar así de su novia?

–Lo que sea...vete de aquí que no pienso dejar de ir a la casa de Karin este verano–

–Maldito enano medio metro–

...

...

...

– ¡zoten ni zase...hyourinmaru!–

– ¡kya!–

 **FIN XD**

 **¡Yay! ¡Listo!...complací a la mayoría…creo xD es mi primer lemon como tal así que ténganme paciencia… ¡y sin mencionar lo rojita que estaba al escribirla! ¡Parecía tomate! U.U…y seguro tuve algún error o algo…pero son las 12: 36 de la mañana…tengo sueño TT-TT**

 **Subiré otro capítulo el día 20 de diciembre…así que si alguien tiene una recomendación de algún fetiche o filia me dicen antes de la fecha…y la razón del 20 es porque… ¡cumple Toshiro! ¡Yay! xD**

 **Aquí está la terminología pervertida ¬w¬**

 **Filia:** **son aficiones o atracciones a determinadas realidades o situaciones.**

 **Ursusagalamatofilia:** **vestirse como animalito de peluche.**

 **Zoofilia: atracción a los animales**

 **Claustrofilia: atracción a espacios cerrados.**

 **Sadismo:** **experimentar placer erótico al provocar dolor físico o humillación en la pareja.**

 **Hidrofilia: atracción al agua.**

 **¡Sayo! ¡Nos veremos en el cumpleaños de mi Shiro xD! En realidad…quizás publique algo mañana…¬¬**

 **¡Ja nee!**


End file.
